


bite me

by thursdayknight



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asexual Steve Harrington, Creepy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sweet, The Lost Boys AU, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayknight/pseuds/thursdayknight
Summary: Steve thinks, as he lies on his floor in the middle of his room in the middle of the night, that maybe dying wouldn't be so bad if he could only kiss Billy one more time.Kiss him and tell him what he really wanted like he was never brave enough to do before tonight, before that party and before he woke up to this agony, to his heart racing in a way he knows can only mean one thing - he's going to die, and soon.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: Stranger Things ace fic collection





	bite me

Everything is hazy and everything _hurts._

Steve has vague memories of Billy coming up to him at the party, all smiles, all charm and completely, entirely shirtless and talking his ear off and plying him with drinks all night long like they're old friends rather than two guys who mostly hate each other on the basketball court and sometimes makeout with each other off of it.

He has vague, hazy, almost watercolor, blurry-in-their-lack-of-definition memories of Billy's mouth on his neck and then… and then… pain, this incredibly, incredibly sharp pain and the smell of something coppery and Billy's tongue on his skin licking and licking and licking and then a feeling of ecstasy greater than any he's ever felt, and looking at the bonfire and thinking he could do absolutely anything he wanted, anything at all and then… and then… darkness. 

Darkness and then pain.

Pain in his chest so bad he swears his heart is going to burst with it and he tries to breathe in deep, tries to get himself to calm down, but he can't, his heart just won't stop racing. It's going so fast he can't even count the beats anymore and Steve's no genius, but he's pretty sure that's a bad thing, just like this burning in his throat is a bad thing and that sound? 

What is that _sound?_

It's calling to him like a beacon in the night, calling to him like a siren and he'd get up and go to it, run for it, except he can't. He can't even fucking move, can't even fucking breathe, can't get his heart to stop racing. 

And. 

Oh. 

That...

That's it, isn't it?

That sound. It's a heartbeat. No, it's two. It's his parents, they're asleep down the hall and the sound of their blood as it rushes through their veins just might be the greatest sound he's ever heard. And tasting it just might be the most delicious thing he can imagine.

Only, also, god, it _hurts._ He tries to match up the rushed, frantic, cacophonous beats of his heart with the easy, soft, slow, rhythmic and matching beats of theirs and he can't, he knows his is too fast by half, knows there's really, really something wrong with him and somehow in this moment, right as he knows he's dying, all he can think of is Billy's face and of kissing him one last time. 

Then, a voice calls out from somewhere in the darkness. "Hey, it's alright." The voice is sweet and heavy and low. "I promise it'll be alright." 

There's a hand on his back and he hadn't even noticed until whoever it is touches him that he had his eyes squeezed shut tight, but when he opens them he sees Billy crouched in front of him, drenched in the moonlight from the window and Billy is..

Billy is…

Beautiful. Beautiful and Steve's heart lurches at the sight of him, the smell of him, the feel of Billy's ice cold hand on his increasingly overheated skin. And Steve's heart lurches, leaps, then stalls out momentarily before advancing to a crawl and whatever is going on, whatever is the cause of it, Steve knows he hasn't got long. He knows he hasn't got long so he reaches out a hand to touch Billy, just any bit of him that he can reach and Billy…

Billy pushes his hand away and Steve thinks, _that's it, that's it, whatever this is, that's what's going to kill me,_ but then Billy's hands are underneath him and he's dragging Steve over, settling Steve in his lap and Steve thinks, instead, that maybe he'll die happy, die happy 'cause Billy is looking at him, really looking at him like it's for the first time. And…

Billy lifts Steve's hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles and his eyes are so bright, so, so bright as he says, "It's okay, I've got you, I've got you, I promise," and he presses Steve's hand to his cheek.

 _Promises, promises,_ Steve thinks but doesn't say; he can't speak, not with the way his aching, slow, breaking heart is taking up all of the space in his throat and refusing to leave any room for words. Or for breath, because he's choking, now, definitely. His vision is going blurry around the edges, but it's still in tact enough to see the tears making their way down Billy's cheeks, tears too dark to really be tears, but, that can't be right, can it? 

And he can count his heartbeats now and again he measures them up against the unchanging rhythm of his parents' and this time it's way too slow by much more than half, so slow he can count the spaces in between the beats better than the way the thing he once called his heart struggles to do its one and only job and he wonders in those moments in between the beats what his parents would do if they knew this was going on, wonders what they'll do when they find him, wonders if Billy will still be here when they do, wonders why Billy is here at all because they aren't anything, haven't ever been anything, not like Steve wanted, not like he's always wanted, 'cause he's always _wanted._ Wanted so deeply and never said a word. And now he'll never have that chance and the last thing that he'll have, the last thing that he'll feel is Billy's tears dripping on to his hand and the last thing that he'll hear is Billy murmuring, "It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, I promise."

Steve blinks, he swallows, feels the breath in his lungs go stagnant and fights it, fights it because he has to keep looking at Billy, he has to - he has to - 

He keeps counting his heartbeats. 

Three…

Two…

One…

//

When he wakes up again it's with a shock, but not a gasp and not a racing heart because it's stopped dead in his chest. His heart's stopped dead in his chest, he's not breathing and Billy is still staring down at him but this time he's smiling.

"Let's go get you something to eat, shall we?" Billy says, his voice as sharp as the fangs suddenly crowding his mouth. And suddenly, Steve gets it. Suddenly, it all makes sense. It all makes sense and the only thing he can feel is so damn _pleased_ and so damn _alive_ he's practically _aching_ with it.

And they head off down the hall, together this time. Together in a way Steve knows is permanent, if this hunger inside of him and those fangs of Billy's are anything to go by. 

Then after, once they've finished with his parents, once they've both had their fill, Steve says, "You know, I still don't want to -" 

"Fuck me?" Billy says as he wipes his mouth off on the sleeve of his jacket. "Yeah, I know." He gives Steve the best look Steve thinks he's ever seen, one so full of adoration and of longing he's sure it would have his heart racing, if it still had cause to beat at all. 

"I don't need you to," Billy says as he reaches for Steve's hand, draws it to his lips and kisses his knuckles, then turns it over and kisses the underside of his wrist, right over where his pulse used to thunder, used to roar and that now has something much more animal crawling out of Steve like it wants to howl.

"I just want you," Billy says. "I _just need you."_

Steve pulls Billy in close and wraps his arms around his neck. "You have me." He laughs. "You're pretty much stuck with me now, really." 

Billy leans in for a biting kiss, then says, barely drawing back from Steve's lips far enough to speak, "Good."


End file.
